Djose
Djose is a region of the main continent of Spira in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. It is primarily a Highroad running between the area of Mushroom Rock and the Moonflow. At the junction before entering the Moonflow road, a short path leads the way to Djose Temple, the only notable feature in the area. Djose Highroad ''Final Fantasy X'' The Djose Highroad is a short but important leg of Yuna's journey to Zanarkand, completed by the visit and rest at the Temple. Numerous gifts can be received by the people wandering the highroad in the aftermath of Operation Mi'ihen. The area is home to the Basilisk, a formidable foe in the early stages; quantities of Soft are in high demand. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' The road remains largely unchanged in Final Fantasy X-2, the only key difference is the number of Youth League party members and LeBlanc Syndicate goons that can be encountered. The road can now be quickly traversed by use of a hovercraft stationed at the northern junction. Djose Temple The temple is situated at the end of the Highroad and it is powered by the Lightning element; its architecture resembling the Summon Alexander from previous Final Fantasies. It is surrounded and protected by Lightning Mushroom Rock, massive rocks which usually cover the temple and hover if there is a summoner praying to the Fayth. As the rocks are held in place by electricity, they appear to be magnetic. The party again encounters Dona who derides Yuna for needing such a large following of Guardians, which now includes Sir Auron, while she only needs one. Yuna does not back down and defends the value of her friends, while Dona is enraged when Barthello asks to shake the hand of the legendary Guardian. The temple's Fayth is a man, plainly dressed, possibly a resident of the area from times past. Temple Aeon *Ixion (Lightning-elemental, unicorn-like Aeon) Temple Trials A series of puzzles involving connecting the electrical circuits necessary to activate the lift leading to the Chamber of the Fayth. The Destruction Sphere of Djose is needed to get Anima in Baaj Temple. After the Eternal Calm The temple was abandoned by the priests and Yevonites after the beginning of Yuna's Eternal Calm. Sometime thereafter, the Machine Faction led by Gippal moved in and made it their base of operations. The Faction's Experiment can be fought in the Chamber of the Fayth following Chapter 3. Excavating for spare parts in the Bikanel Desert can provide the means of repairing and upgrading the Experiment to its fullest capability. During the apparition of Ixion in the Chamber of the Fayth, the Djose Temple was overrun by fiends. Shop Djose Inn Enemy formations *Basilisk, Funguar x2 *Basilisk x2 *Bite Bug x2, Basilisk *Bite Bug x2, Funguar *Bite Bug x2, Simurgh *Bunyip, Garm, Simurgh *Bunyip, Garm, Snow Flan *Funguar, Gandarewa x2 *Funguar, Lamashtu, Raptor *Funguar, Raptor, Simurgh *Gandarewa x2, Snow Flan *Lamashtu, Raptor, Simurgh Musical Themes The theme that plays while in the Djose Temple is called "Djose Temple". Gallery File:Chocoboknights.jpg|Chocobo Knights in Djose. File:Djose bridge.jpg|Bridge to the temple. Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy X Thể_loại:Các ngôi đền